Snowstorm
by Kelpurple90
Summary: The YogTowers crew decide to go for a relaxing ski break. But, they end up lost in a snowstorm and have to spend the night in a shack. Then...there's a knock at the door. Contains Yogscast/HatFilms, swearing and blood.
1. The Storm

Well, seeing as my other Yogscast fanfiction was a success, let's see how this one does. I was also writing this as the other one was being posted, so xD

* * *

"How much further do we have to go?" Lewis glanced back at his friend, holding his girlfriend close in his arms.

"Not further. It's apparently just up ahead." He replied. Simon sighed, rubbing his hands together. The group of 10 had been caught in a snowstorm as they tried to find their way back to the lodge they were staying in. Luckily, no one had gotten left behind or lost...yet. Most were close together, to keep warmer. It was a little awkward for the boys, but they just decided they had to if they wanted to survive. Lewis was the leader, as always, with Hannah right by his side. Behind him, following closely, was Simon. Next were Kim, Duncan and Sjin, trudging behind the other three. The last four was composed of Hat Films and Turps. Smith and Trott didn't mind being close together as they secretly both had feelings for the other, deep down. So Ross and Turps were left at the back, talking to pass the time. It seemed like they had been walking for hours when Hannah spotted something in the distance. A house, or building, of some kind.

"Let's see if there's anyone in there." Hannah walked to the door, as the other 9 stood closely around the door. She knocked, but there was no reply. She slowly turned the handle, and the door creaked open. Hannah cautiously walked in. "There's no one inside." She replied. The others poured into the room, and the door was shut.

"Jesus, it was cold." Smith sat down on a crate, his arms still gently around Trott's waist. Nobody mentioned it, as they were to busy getting warm and didn't really notice. The group sat in a circle, with some firewood in the middle. Eventually a fire was started, and the group sat in silence for a while. "So, now what?"

"I guess we wait out the storm." Lewis shrugged. "There's not much else we can do. If we go out there, we'll most likely freeze to death." He explained. "So, unless anyone else has any ideas, I suggest we stay here." Everyone agreed – it was too dangerous to walk around blind in a snowstorm. Kim took out her phone, pressing a few buttons before she sighed.

"No good. There's no reception here." She murmured, feeling down. Duncan gently put an arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry. We're all here, so it'll be ok." He comforted her. Kim nodded, gently resting her head on his shoulder. Duncan blushed very slightly, watching the small girl in his arm. Sjin sighed, glancing away from the two. He had never quite been as close as he once was with Kim, not since he betrayed her and Duncan took his place. He shook his head. 'Now's not the time for this.' Sjin thought to himself. He glanced over at the Hat Films crew and Turps. Chris had now fallen asleep with Alex, who continued to hold him close. Alex gently played with his secret love's hair, smiling a little.

"Huh...I've been living with them, and I didn't realise they were like this..." Ross leaned back against the wall, glancing at Turps. "Guess I'm not that observant, huh?" The two laughed, which soon returned to almost silence. Hours passed and the snowstorm still raged. Simon had been pacing, being impatient and scared. He was never good in situations like this.

"When will it stop?!" He asked, glancing out of the window every two seconds. Lewis gently let go of Hannah, walking over to Simon. He placed a hand on his shoulder, halting his pacing.

"Look, we'll just have to wait. Try get some sleep, it's getting late anyway." He explained. He glanced around at the others. "I'd suggest the same for the rest of you. I doubt it'll stop until the morning, and we can be rested for the trek back." Lewis added. The others nodded, each finding a place to sleep – either alone or with someone they wanted to be with. Even once everyone had fallen asleep, Lewis couldn't sleep. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling after he had tossed and turned for a few minutes. Inside, he felt just as nervous as Simon. When would the snowstorm stop? Lewis always had to act as a leader, so he had to keep his emotions inside, but it didn't meant he didn't feel them too. He then heard a knocking, sitting up. The knocking came again. Lewis stood up, walking to the door. He opened it, seeing nothing. 'Am I imagining things now?' He thought. After putting on his jacket and shoes, Lewis cautiously stepped out into the snow. He shut the door, to keep the others warm, as he ventured out a little further. Nothing. He couldn't see anything or anyone around that could have made the knocking sound. But, as Lewis turned to go back inside, he heard a voice.

"Are you lost?" He turned, seeing a woman in white. "I can take you back to the lodge." She explained. She was wearing a white kimono, and her skin was as pale as the snow itself, while her long black hair stood out against it. The only other colour on her face was her blue lips.

"You can lead us? Isn't it dangerous in the storm?" Lewis asked. The woman walked forward towards him. "Anyway, I'd have to get everyone else up and..."

"Why don't you just come with me?" Her hands hand taken hold of Lewis'. Lewis watched her, confused. He could feel her hands were as cold as the snow itself, making his hand begin to freeze.

"No, if we're going, I need to get my friends." He replied. The woman stared coldly at him. Something about the stare sent shivers down his spine. Lewis tried to pull his hands away, but they were frozen in hers. "W-Who are you? My hands...they're so cold..." He whispered.

"Silly mortal. Do you not know of the Yuki-onna?" She asked, a small smirk creeping onto her blue lips. Lewis blinked. 'Yuki-onna? I swear Kim mentioned that before...' He thought, his eyes growing wide. "Oh, so you do have SOME knowledge." The Yuki-onna laughed. She pulled Lewis away from the house, standing with him in the storm. "I can see the fear in your eyes, mortal." She whispered next to his ear, freezing it slightly. Lewis winced, his eyes unable to break their gaze from the Yuki-onna.

"W-What do you want with me?" He asked. The Yuki-onna forced him to the ground, her knees either side of his torso. There was a silence as Lewis tried to understand what was going on. "Are you going to k-kill me?" He eventually asked, his mouth almost too numb to move.

"...No. Not yet." The Yuki-onna replied. "I am, however, going to use you." She then leaned in close, her lips joining with his. Lewis' eyes grew dull as a sharp pain shot through his entire body, and everything descended into darkness.

* * *

Simon woke up after having a nightmare. He panted, looking around. 'That's right.' He thought. 'We're stuck out in this snowstorm.' Simon noted everyone who was there, his gaze landing on Hannah. The lone Hannah. 'What? Where's Lewis? Surely he would be with her...' He checked again. He couldn't see him. 'Oh crap, where is he? He said not to go outside...he couldn't be...' Simon wasn't sure of what to do. He decided to at least wake Hannah up. She'd know what to do...he hoped.

"Hannah? Hannah, please, wake up." He gently nudged Hannah, who slowly opened her eyes. At first she thought it was Lewis who was nudging her, but as her eyes adjusted, she realised it was Simon. She slowly sat up, watching the bearded man beside her.

"Simon...? What's wrong?" Hannah asked, yawning. Simon told Hannah to look around, and she did. "Yeah...and? Wait...Lewis? Where is he?" She asked. Simon shrugged. He was getting more nervous by the second.

"That's why I woke you. He could be out in the storm, alone. I have no idea why he'd be out though, seeing as he told us to stay inside." He replied. Hannah nodded. The two of them decided to wake the others. They still weren't really sure of what they would do, but more brains could think of something quicker, right?

"You said you woke up and he wasn't here?" Duncan asked Simon, who nodded. "Why do you think he would go out? Maybe he saw something?" He suggested. "Like, another person?"

"Maybe someone was at the door." Sjin continued. "So he went to check." He shrugged. "That still wouldn't be a reason for him to be gone, though." He added. The group thought, before Trott had an idea.

"Hey Kim, weren't you saying about that legend before we came here? That one about the Yuki... Yuki something." He asked. Kim blinked, as all eyes turned to her.

"You mean the Yuki-onna? It's a Japanese legend. Well, it's in Japanese folklore." She then took out a book. "I have some information about it in here..." She flicked through some pages, Duncan and Hannah glancing over her shoulders to look. "Yeah, the Yuki-onna, which translates to 'Snow Woman'. The Yuki-onna is said to be associated with winter and snowstorms, and she finds people lost in the snowstorms and..." Kim stopped. Simon looked up at her from his shaking hands, scared of what words would follow.

"And?"

"...And she kills them." There was a stunned silence in the room. Everyone was silent, but they were thinking the same thing. Was Lewis killed by the Yuki-onna?

"C-Come on, guys. It's just a myth!" Smith eventually blurted out. "Lewis is probably just taking a piss or something." He added. Everyone was doubtful, but it was the only thing they could use as hope. That the Yuki-onna _didn't_ exist, and was just a myth.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Turps asked. "Do we wait here for him to return, or do we go out looking for him?" He asked. Simon looked outside, noticing the snowstorm had calmed down considerably.

"Looks like it's safer to go out now, either way." He replied. "So, we won't be in _serious_ danger if we go looking." He shrugged. "Well, I for one want to go find my friend. He's always been there for me, so I want to help him, if he needs it." Simon explained, clenching his hands into fists. Hannah nodded. She wanted to know her boyfriend was ok, not dead like a silly story would suggest.

"But what if it's not safe?" Trott asked, thinking about the myth. "What if the Yuki-onna DOES exist...and what if it then tries to kill us?" He asked.

"Are you mad? What's gotten into you, mate?" Alex almost shouted. He couldn't believe his friend was becoming so wound up by a myth – something that wasn't true. "The Yuki-onna **doesn't** exist. Lewis is out there and he's fine. A little cold, maybe, but he's FINE. Now, don't start spouting that bullshit to me." He watched Trott's scared expression, gently wrapping his arms around him. "Look," Smith continued with calmer tone. "There's no need to be scared, Chris. I'm here, I'll look after you." He whispered.

"Smith...what if Trott's right, though?" Ross asked, watching his friends. "I mean, yeah it's just a myth or something, but..." He sighed.

"It's always the one who doesn't believe who gets killed first." Turps added, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed like there was a divide. Some wanted to find Lewis, while the others wanted to stay and wait for him to return. So, Simon lead those who wanted to go out to find Lewis, while the others stayed in the shack.

"Just hold on, Lewis. We'll find you." Simon murmured to himself, gently holding Hannah's hand in his.

* * *

A/N: By the way, the Yuki-onna IS an actual Japanese legend. I found it on Wikipedia and it seemed like an interesting story. It's kinda like The Snow Queen, which is one of my favourite stories. So, you can go look it up if you want to.


	2. Confrontations

"Lewis? Are you out here?!"

"Where are you? Talk to us!" The group's shouting just echoed in the calm snowy landscape. The snowstorm had stopped, with just normal snow falling around them. Simon sighed, shaking his head.

"Where could he have gotten to?" He murmured, beginning to lose hope. Hannah gently put a hand on his shoulder, causing Simon to smile slightly, as the search continued.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Turps called. He pointed ahead where, a little in the distance, it looked like there was a person. "Maybe it's him?" He suggested. Simon rushed ahead, with Hannah by his side. Sjin and Turps followed close after, almost crashing into them when they suddenly stopped. "W-What the...?"

In front of the four was who they were looking for – Lewis. But...not how they had expected. His skin was as pale as the snow, and his eyes were crystal blue. His left eye was surrounded in ice, as was the left side of his face. He no longer had his jacket, ice piercing through the fabric on his right arm. He stared at them with no emotion, his dull eyes unblinking.

"L-Lewis?" Hannah asked. She slowly stepped towards him, watching the new version of her lover. There was no reaction from him, watching her step towards him. "Are you...ok?" She asked quietly. Hannah reached out to touch Lewis when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. The other three gasped, unsure of what he was doing. Hannah's wrist began to freeze at his touch, causing her to panic. Simon shoved Lewis away, putting Hannah behind him.

"What's happened to you, Lewis?" He asked. "Please...come back to us." He whispered. Lewis blinked once, watching Simon.

"..." For a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was the wind and, if you listened carefully, each one of their breathing. "...Die." Before anyone could react, an icicle pierced through Simon's chest. His warm blood slowly poured onto the icicle, his body collapsing onto his knees. Nobody knew what to say, but Hannah was instantly by Simon's side, holding him close to try slow the blood loss. Lewis stood over both of them, the blood beginning to stain the pure white snow beneath them. Sjin and Turps didn't know what to do, glancing at each other before looking back at the scene in front of them. Hannah watched the blood slow, and the wound begin to freeze. 'H-He can't die...n-not like this...' She thought to herself. 'This is my fault! Simon just wanted to protect me! Oh fuck!' She closed her eyes, pulling Simon as close as she could. Lewis watched Hannah, a slight look of confusion on his face. He winced, holding the frozen part of his face. He watched Hannah and Simon, his vision blurring. He jumped back, glancing over at Sjin and Turps before he disappeared into the snow. Finally, Sjin and Turps acted, rushing over to the other two.

"We have to get back to the others." Turps started. "Why don't you let Sjin and I carry Simon? We'll move faster that way." He explained. Hannah slowly looked up at Turps, tears streaming down her cheeks. She then nodded, thinking that that was probably the best idea. The three, with an unconscious Simon being carried, decided to go as fast as they could back to the shack. What else could they do?

* * *

Meanwhile, the others sat in the shack. Well, all apart from Ross, who was now pacing like Simon had been before. He also didn't have a 'partner', as Trott was occupied with Smith, and Kim was resting with Duncan. Not that he was jealous of them or anything.

"...When do you think the others will come back?" He asked, trying to hide the fear in his tone as he glanced at the four around the room. Smith shrugged, looking up from the sleepy Trott in his arms.

"Dunno, mate. I doubt they'll stay out if it gets any worse. Or if it becomes too dark." He replied. He didn't really know what else to say. "Don't get so worried about it. They're not stupid." Smith added, watching Ross stand by the window. He could tell his friend was nervous, as he could tell he had tried hiding it when he spoke. Duncan felt Kim move in his arms, glancing down as the smaller girl.

"Duncan...I'm scared." He only just heard her voice, being merely louder than a whisper. He hugged Kim tighter, looking into her eyes. Duncan saw the fear in her eyes, just as Ross had fear in his tone. He wondered why they were so scared – even Trott was scared. The three of them had never been scared like this before.

"Don't worry about it Kim. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Lewis will be back soon before you know it too." He replied calmly. He wondered how he and Smith were being the calm ones at this point in time. All of them jumped when there was a knock on the door. Duncan glanced at Smith, who nodded. He let go of Kim, hesitantly walking over to the door. His hand clenched around the handle, slowly twisting it. Ross tried to see through the window, not being able to see as it had become frosted. As Duncan opened the door, a rush of cold air blasted into the room, also knocking the door back. There stood...nobody?

"O-Oh shit..." Trott moved closer to Smith, being more awake from the sudden knocking and rush of cold. "There's n-no one there..." He whispered. "What if it's-"

"Don't be silly, Chris. The Yuki-onna doesn't exist. It was probably just the wind, or maybe somebody knocked something in here." Smith quickly cut him off. Deep down, he was starting to believe maybe something existed, but he didn't let it show. He COULDN'T. He didn't want to worry his friends. "Duncan, close the door, will ya? It's getting colder by the second." He moved his gaze over to Duncan, who didn't move. "...Duncan?"

"...We need to leave." Came his hushed reply. Slowly, Duncan backed back into the room, moving over beside Kim. The others just watched him in confusion, Kim moving slightly to look out. In the snow stood the Yuki-onna, only her black hair and blue lips making her visible from the snow. Without them she would have been camouflaged. Smith stood up, keeping Trott's face against his chest.

"Just keep your eyes shut, Trott. It'll be ok." He murmured. Trott obeyed his taller friend, not moving his face from Smith's chest. Ross stood beside his two friends, glancing over at Duncan and Kim. Duncan kept Kim behind him as he slowly ventured out. He couldn't see the Yuki-onna anywhere. He stepped out, feeling the cold go straight to the bone. 'Great idea, Duncan. Go out in the freezing cold with a creature that wants to kill you.' Duncan thought to himself, leading the others out. "Which way do you think the others went?" Smith's question broke Duncan out of his thoughts.

"Well...there are still faint footprints here. Maybe we could follow these." Duncan suggested. He then turned to the sound of running. They could all hear the crunching of snow, not too far off from where they were. Duncan put himself in front of the others, waiting for what would come. Though, the sight they were greeted with none of them could have expected. It was the return of Hannah, Sjin, Turps and the unconscious Simon.

"G-Guys, we need to go now!" Turps exclaimed.

"We were just going to leave." Kim replied. The three looked at them in confusion and, after Kim had explained the situation, they nodded. "So, did you see her too? Couldn't you find Lewis?" She asked. Hannah looked at her hands, as Sjin and Turps glanced at each other.

"Oh, we found him alright." Hannah whispered, holding Simon's almost frozen hand in hers. "He... he did this to Simon. He's...not who we know him to be anymore. Twisted, cold...he's forgotten us." She explained. Kim's eyes grew wide, her arms around Duncan again.

"I don't think this is the time for explanations!" Ross pointed behind the newcomers, where both the Yuki-onna and Lewis were standing. "I think now is more the time for running." The group backed away a few steps, before they legged it. Alex had now picked Chris up, still keeping his face next to his chest, while Duncan was almost dragging Kim as he could run much faster. Sjin and Turps continued to carry Simon, now with the help of Ross. Hannah stayed close to her dying friend, keeping up with the pace. The Yuki-onna laughed, watching the group run. She glanced at Lewis, gently running her hand down the frozen side of his face.

"Oh...I think this might be a good time for you. Go fetch, my dear." She smirked. Lewis' eyes glowed, before he followed the others. He moved with inhumane speed, seeming like he was teleporting. Hannah glanced back, a tear in her already red eyes. 'What happened to you...?' She thought, the tear tracing the line many other tears had fallen down.

"Hannah!"


	3. Hannah!

The shout came too late, as Hannah and Lewis both crashed into the snow. The two rolled down the side of the snow-covered hill, slowing to a stop almost at the bottom of the hill. Lewis was above her, on hands on knees, his crystal blue eyes glaring into hers. Both of them were panting heavily, neither breaking gaze with the other. Hannah could hear muffled shouts from above, not being able to distinguish what the words were being said, but she guessed they were shouting her name. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, blood rushing around her head. She felt like she was waiting for her inevitable death. But...as she watched her lover...he didn't act. He just stayed above her. _Why?_

"If you're going to kill me, make it quick." Lewis' eyes widened, and then changed to a look of confusion. "If my boyfriend has to be the one to kill me...the real him wouldn't want me to suffer." Hannah stared almost emotionally into the crystal eyes. She wanted it to end. Whether it ended in her death or his, she was broken inside. Lewis slowly moved so he was on his knees, still watching Hannah.

"...I...can't." He whispered, the words almost being lost in the wind. "I just can't. Something...is stopping me." He looked at his frozen hands. "What...am I?" Lewis' vision began to blur as his eyes filled with tears. "What...what are these...?" He wiped his eyes, letting Hannah sit up.

"They are tears. Only humans possess them." She replied. "That is what you are. Human. Specifically my boyfriend. I won't let some snow bitch take you away from me." She wrapped her arms tightly around Lewis, not wanting to ever let him go again. Hannah closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. But, all good things come to an end.

A sharp pain caused Hannah to gasp. Her stomach began to freeze the instant the icicle was stabbed in.

"...I am _NOT_ human." These were the last words Hannah heard, as another icicle was forced through her throat, ending her swiftly. The frozen man stood up, letting the dead body fall clumsily onto the floor by his feet. Soon, just as before, the white snow became red. "But...you wanted it to be quick. I did as you wished. That is the only wish I will do for a _human_...b-because it is you."

* * *

The others were at the top of the hill, unable to see what had happened. "What do we do? Do we leave them? Do we go after them?" Sjin asked, becoming very nervous. He was known to be a little skittish when he didn't know or understand what was going on.

"...We should leave them." Kim turned to Duncan, seeing the dark look in his eyes. "I doubt Lewis would spare her." She put her hands over her mouth to stop the protests from escaping, tears forming in her eyes. How could Duncan say that? Hannah was their friend, IS their friend. Could he easily drop her like that? She glanced around at the others, who all seemed to have the same idea. Soon they were on the move again, with Duncan putting his arm around Kim. "...I'm sorry Kim. I know you and Hannah were really close. But...you saw him. He was not the Lewis we knew. Even with Hannah...I doubt he had any emotions." He whispered. Kim shrugged his arm away, walking slightly faster. She knew he meant well, but she still couldn't believe these guys. Is this what it took to leave your friends? A crazy snow demon and a possessed man? After what seemed like hours of walking, Trott perked up, finally awake.

"Hey, I see something!" He pointed in the distance. There was the outline of a village, THE village they were looking for.

"I see it too." Alex nodded. "That looks like where we need to go." He glanced back at the group, being the acting leader. "Let's hurry. From the legend Kim said, apparently she only comes to those who are lost. So, if we're not lost, we'll be fine!" He explained.

"How comforting." Ross muttered, which earned him a glare from Smith. They group continued to press forwards, the outline becoming less faint and more detail being visible from this distance. Smith suddenly stopped everyone, as whistling was heard all around them. They all went back to back, looking around the area.

"You guys are so cute." The Yuki-onna walked out in front of them, the whistling apparently not coming from her. Though a small giggle did escape from her blue lips. "I never thought this would be so much fun. At first I just wanted to kill him, but now...he's proved valuable." Duncan suddenly clicked his fingers.

"That tune! I recognise it! I swear I heard Hannah usually whistling it to Lewis." Everyone glanced at Duncan. "It used to calm him down. You know, on his really rough days? Even if he was about to explode, it would calm him in an instant." He explained. When he had stopped talking, there was clapping from behind them as the whistling ceased.

"Oh clever Duncan. You always did pay attention, didn't you?" There he stood. The frozen man, their former friend. "Though...it's a _shame_ you have to die here." He sighed. "The scientist. What good does your science do you now, faced with this?" He asked.

"Lewis, that's enough!" Kim shouted, startling the others. "This isn't you. Just be your normal self again, and then we can go home. There's been enough bloodshed already." She whispered. Lewis listened to Kim, before laughing.

"Such an emotional speech, Kim. Maybe I should write that down." He moved close to her, towering over the smaller female. Duncan instantly put his arm in front of her, protecting her from Lewis. Lewis stepped back, holding his hands out. "Alright, alright. I won't kill her. I almost thought I _couldn't_ kill her. But...I guess stabbing my 'girlfriend' proved that wrong, right?!" He laughed again.

"You bastard." The sudden words came from Simon. "You killed her...how _dare_ you kill her!" He glared at Lewis, noticing a look of shock on his 'friend's face. "Thought you killed me, you dumbass? You missed the vital areas. Left me with a big ass pain in my chest, but at least I'm alive." Sjin and Turps helped Simon stand, listening in silence as the others were. "Hannah...she had chosen someone so perfect. You two were so good together. And now look what's happen. A snow bitch has come and changed you into a monster." Simon growled. "I'm going to fucking kill you, even if you WERE my best friend. You are not that anymore!" He shoved the two men away from him, stumbling over to Lewis. He grabbed him by his collar, glaring into his crystal eyes. The Yuki-onna watched curiously, wondering how her new pawn would act. She hadn't actually told him to do anything since telling him to 'go fetch'. This is what he became WITHOUT her. What could he be with her?

"...Kill me then." The two men had their gazes locked, neither breaking eye contact with the other. Lewis leaned in close before he spoke again. "Kill me, and I'll take you with me." He murmured, moving back to look into Simon's eyes. "Then we can be happy, with...H-Hannah." He added, glancing down at his hands. The Yuki-onna began to frown. Why did he not kill him? Why was he waiting? Was he toying with him? Is this how he kills? Toying with emotions before the final strike?

"I knew you were in there somewhere." Simon smiled slightly. Lewis nodded, his glance moving from his hands to the Yuki-onna, as did Simon's and the rest of the group. "Shall we take care of this snow bitch, buddy?" Simon smirked. The Yuki-onna stepped back, her eyes narrowed at the two.

"Tch...Touch me and I'll kill all of you." She muttered. "I can kill him in an instant, and he knows that full well." She pointed at Lewis, who flinched slightly. "So...your choice. Kill me, and he goes down with me. Or give up, and your deaths will be quick." Simon glanced at Lewis, wondering what exactly she meant.

"Can she...really kill you?" He asked. Lewis sighed before he nodded. "Damn..." Simon looked at the ground. "...I don't want you to die, Lewis." He whispered. He felt a hand, a frozen one at that, on his shoulder. Simon glanced up, seeing his friend's eyes slightly how they used to be.

"I know." Lewis then walked over to his 'master', their eyes locking for a moment before he knelt on one knee in front of her. "..." He didn't speak to her, feeling a sharp pain across his face. Behind was left a trail of ice, which burnt and hurt like fire. Kim turned away, her face buried in Duncan's chest. First Simon, then Hannah and now Lewis...why are all of her friends being hurt and killed? The place became silence, apart from the wind gently blowing around them. The snow began to fall heavier, settling on the ground around them. Everyone apart from the Yuki-onna and Lewis began to shiver slightly from the cold. The Yuki-onna tilted Lewis' head back roughly, making him look up at her.

"...I had high hopes for you, and you betray me." She whispered. "I thought you would be better." She knelt down in front of him. "I guess even prodigies can fail." Lewis felt his head begin to burn, closing his eyes in pain. "Look at me!" His eyes shot open, hearing the shout. His eyes were watering, blurring his vision. The tears soon became ice, freezing under his eyes.

"F-Fucking...shut up!" He replied in a shout, grabbing hold of the Yuki-onna. She tried to get away, but his hold was firm. Lewis glanced at Simon and the rest for a moment, before the two beings vanished.

"Lewis!" Simon shouted, falling on his knees. "No! You can't do this! Come back!" He cried, slamming his fist into the ground. "Damn it, why?! Why must he die?! Why must he and Hannah both be dead?!" He shouted, his voice echoing all around them. Sjin knelt beside Simon, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"...We should go home." He whispered. "We'll be safe once we're back in the village." He helped Simon stand, and Turps instantly got on the other side to help him walk. The walk was in silence. No talking. No interruptions. Just the wind and crunching of snow under their feet. Kim's sobbing was muffled in Duncan's chest, her hands clenched around his arms. Even Smith couldn't hide the tear he shed. Trott hugged him gently – now it was his time to be the stronger one.

Though, who could be strong after what had happened?


	4. Recovery

**Two Months Later...**

Simon sat at his desk, his fingers drumming the table gently. Everything had gone back to normal. _Almost_. The others all made videos, like nothing had happened. It was like they had forgotten what _had_ happened, but that was impossible. They ALL remembered, but Simon took it the hardest. How wouldn't he? His partner, co-founder, best friend, brother...gone. Hannah had gone with him too...oh, why did they both have to die?

"Simon?" He flinched, slowly glancing at the doorway. There stood Kim. Even her soft voice startled Simon. He was mostly left alone to gaze outside, as he hardly spoke anymore. "Would you like anything?" Simon's gaze moved back to the window, sighing. There was a moment of quiet before he replied.

"..._Him_. I want him back." He whispered, making Kim feel guilty. "_Them_. I want both of them. Lewis and Hannah...why are they dead while I'm just sitting here?!" He asked. Kim slowly walked towards Simon, gently putting her hand on his. "Kim...I-I guess you miss Hannah a lot, don't you?" She blinked at the question.

"Yes. She was my best friend, after all. We made many videos together. So many laughs, so much fun together..." She replied. "But, that's nothing like how you feel. You're taking it harder since...Lewis died. You two worked together on _everything_. I couldn't begin to imagine how you are feeling, honestly. I would guess you are depressed, at the very least." Kim then paused for a moment. "You know we're all here for you, right?" She whispered. "If you ever feel like talking...just come talk to someone. We'll all listen." She then turned and walked to the door.

"Kim." Simon called after her, making her turn to face him. "...Thank you." Kim nodded, before she left the room. Simon sighed, slowly standing up. He glanced out the window again, seeing a snowflake drift past. Soon more snowflakes joined it, a tear running down Simon's cheek. "Oh Lewis...Hannah...I'm so sorry." He stood beside the window, his hands placed against the cold glass. He wiped his eyes, noticing a figure in the snow. When he looked again, it was gone. Simon sighed again, feeling his eyes were playing tricks on him as he left the room. He called down the hall to everyone, saying 'Goodbye', as he decided to leave for the day. People popped their heads from out of their rooms, replying with goodbyes too.

Simon stepped out of the offices, a single snowflake out of many landing on his hand. He watched the snowflake melt on his warm hand, feeling his eyes well up again. He shivered slightly, the cold getting to him. The snow reminded him of that day. The day he lost two of his best friends. But... it also gave him strength, somehow. The strength to continue, after being plagued for so long by depression.

He finally felt happy again.

* * *

A/N: A happy (well, happier) ending after all that's happened (since I could have just left it at the three chapters). Hope you enjoyed it. You can suggest things for me to write if you'd like. Since one idea I got from a close friend and it's currently in progress ;) Anyway, in the words of Hat Films, **Good Day~**


	5. Lewis' Awakening - Deleted Part

A/N: So this is a part of the story I was planning on writing, but I thought it would create more suspense if I just left it with their encounter how it was. This was just kind of the first thing Lewis experienced when he woke up. Very short, but I just felt like putting it up~

* * *

Lewis slowly opened his eyes, which were now crystal blue. He looked at his hands, his skin as pale as the Yuki-onna's. He was sitting in an ice throne, looking up as the Yuki-onna approached. Lewis felt confused and angry, wanting to leave. He wanted to move, but he didn't have the energy to do so. It was like the ice drained him of almost everything, leaving him just enough to be conscious.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, a smile upon her blue lips. Lewis held his head, closing his eyes. "Ah, I guess you will experience some pain. Though, it will quickly pass." She explained. Lewis could hardly recognise what words were being spoken, his mind both frozen and on fire simultaneously.

"What...did you do to me?" He asked quietly. The Yuki-onna walked closer. "S-Stay back!" Lewis' eyes shot open, the air becoming colder. The creature stopped, unable to conceal the smirk that crept onto its face. "Just...tell me what you did."

"I changed you. Simple as that." She shrugged as she replied. Lewis glared at her. "Well, as you can see, you are becoming like me. You can already control the temperature with your anger. As your anger grows, the colder the atmosphere becomes." She explained. "Though...you're not my equal." The Yuki-onna gently ran her hand down his face, causing him to flinch. "You are still mine, and you will do as I say." She rested her hand above where his heart was. "If not..." Lewis' eyes grew wide, immense pain gripping him.

"S-Stop..." He whispered, and the Yuki-onna let go. He gasped, leaning back in the throne. Lewis watched his new 'master', wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. 'Shit...I hope the others are ok.' He thought. The Yuki-onna moved her hand up to the left side of his face. His skin began freezing, forming ice.

"Others...you're so focused on your friends!" She hissed. As the freezing went deeper, Lewis began to lose his grip on the memories of his friends. "I can't let you be so focused on them. Not when they're my prey, after all." The Yuki-onna added, the ice forming around Lewis' left eye. She took her hand away, stepping back. "Soon I'll let you roam free...oh, well, not _truly_ free. But free enough to find your friends." Lewis watched the Yuki-onna, an expressionless look on his face.

"...Of course. I will find them."


End file.
